Assassin
by SacredBlade
Summary: Life isn't easy as it seems, not when your an Assassin.Domino POV. My first fic ok!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of pokemon related. I wish I did but I don't.

This is my first fic so even if I don't get much reviews, I'll still continue writing more. I have thousands of stories in my head but I just can't think how to start them. PLEASE review it, give me some feedback, flame or not, I just need to know how my writing is, so if it's bad, I'll improve to write better.

'' Thoughts

_Italics flashbacks_

Also this story will be one-shot and in Domino's POV.

Assassin

The rain fell from the heavens, replenishing the earth, the winds blew loudly like it was chanting its own magic, the sun fell asleep behind a giant cloud hiding its life giving sunlight, but even in this weather it didn't stop a girl with her mission.

'This rain sure is irritating, but I must continue with my mission………hehe, sometimes I wonder why I even do this……'

Yes, the rain was starting to get heavy, but that couldn't get any better, the situation would be perfect for her…...perfect for her prey.

She had been leader of the Team Rocket combat squad for some time but one day, her boss promoted her to a better title, a rank that would be ruthless, no questions would be asked just actions to be answered with, the rank of an Assassin.

_-Flashback- _

Domino's Pov

_The day's just fine I guess, nothing better than to relax a bit just after my long campaign just to capture a few pokemon for my boss._

_Thank goodness I'm finally able to sit down for a while; I mean what was the point in capturing a few Scyther. What? My boss needed another bodyguard or something? _

I sat down on my bed in my quarters but just as I did, my left arm started to ache. I looked at it and I noticed the scar was still there.

The scar came from the leader of the pack, just before I was able to launch my capture net at them, the leader just came out of nowhere and slashed me right on the spot.

I nearly screamed my lungs out, it felt like my arm was going to fall off, the wound was so deep, and blood just kept flowing like a waterfall.

I though I was going to die just like that, me, Domino, the black tulip, the one who can actually do things right about to be killed by something I was supposed to capture, ironic isn't it, I take it in and it takes my life. Heh but I'm still alive.

_Then all of a sudden the speaker calls out this message: _

''_009, please report to head office, repeat 009, head office requires your presence" _

I groaned with frustration to think a man like that wants to break me more. I suffered enough just helping him catch pokemon.

_I also shivered at that point thinking what my boss wanted me to do next. All I know he expects me to be his right hand and slave, do this, do that, that's all I usually hear unless I get a promotion where I get a bonus but those haven't been happening often. _

I feel so much like a doll, no mind, no soul, just doing what he asked me to do. I can't help it, I'm powerless when I face him, and it's like his holding my leash.

_But I can't think like that, my boss was, well not much but a bit, like a father to me, I was treated with more respect than the others in my league, I was paid more and even my quarters was better._

_I knocked on the door and a voice replied: "come in" _

I opened the door and went in, closed it and replied "009 reporting sir"  
_  
Goodness, I sounded like I was in the army or something. _

''_Ahh, 009, I'm pleased with you last assignment, those pokemon would be perfect in my new experiment" said Giovanni with a slight grin.  
__  
So that was what they were for, another stupid experiment, how low can he go, yes science has it's ways, that crazy lunatic professor Namba or something invented a device for rage, what was the result? A failure, his base was destroyed and now his back from scratch with no ideas what to create again._

_My boss continued on talking but my mind was elsewhere.  
__  
_''_Is something troubling you 009?" my boss asked._

_I nearly freaked out, I totally forgot I was in his office and I wasn't paying attention to him. _

''_No sir" I quickly replied. _

''_Good, I believe its time I promoted you to a better rank" He said with a slight grin on his face. _

My heart nearly jumped with joy, wow a promotion, yeah right, just more pain I'll bet.

''_I believe with your skills, it's better for you to be in a higher position, a stronger one, which is why I'm promoting you to become an assassin" He continued but this time I could have sworn he had an evil looking grin on._

_I thought the world just ended when he said 'assassin'.  
_

_-End Flashback-_

So why? Why am I even doing this? I murmur to myself as I mount my sniper rifle onto my shoulder and peering into the scope.

I hid myself in the bell tower in front of the hotel I was staying at and I could see the entrance, I used a fake ID to hide myself like always, and I'll never reveal my true form.

Then I see my target, he had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black suit and carrying a suitcase. My mission was to assassinate this person and steal his plans, I don't care whatever they are but ill be sure to get them.

Funny, I don't see any of his bodyguards around, I was told through my 'connections' that professionals would be around….oh well, less trouble to go through.

I turned my scope so it was directly in front of his head, then……..Bang…..he fell down dead or so I thought he was, I quickly made my way down the belltower and rushed to his area, the next thing I know, this was a fake, I checked the suitcase……empty. Then I saw him, the real one and he was accompanied by another person, a bodyguard by the looks of it.

I was so pissed off, I ran out of the rain and into my room, I put away my fire arm and took out both my killing daggers and placed them in my jacket. I quickly took off and when I reached the parking lot where my target was heading, I took out a dagger and threw it directly at the neck of my secondary target. He crumpled on the ground and then my primary target began to run away cowering in fear.

He though he could out run me, hehe, this will be fun and quick, it was like target practice when I was promoted, a moving target and you only have a dagger in your hand. The next thing happened like lightning, a sudden hand swing with a piercing sound, the sudden choking sound, the sound of an object falling to the ground and then silence. Mission complete.

The End

A/n: well that's done, yes I know its either good or just trash, but I don't care, ill write my next story and it will be better, not same subject but new story and plots. Ill improve ill give you that, and PLEASE REVIEW, its my first fic.

SacredBlade


End file.
